The love of West
by XZombieKillerX
Summary: Herbert West meets a female student (Gracelyn Shay) at Miskatonic University, what happens when he starts falling in love with her? Rated M for Smut, violence and language in the future. Herbert/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of West**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Re-Animator.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock as it blared into my ears from the nightstand. "Grrr!" I huffed and rolled over ,rubbing my forhead while groggily checking the time on the clock.

"Damnit! I'm late!" I yelled and jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom.

I combed my black curly hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail, I threw on a Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie and black scrub bottoms and hot pink nursing clogs. I didn't understand why I hated nursing clogs. I would have much preferred to wear my neon kicks into school if it weren't for the gawking know it all. "Professor Hill.

He pays more attention to my attire than any of the other student and it makes me feel uncomfortable.

Thankfully I lived a block away from the collage, I ran feeling lighter than air for some reason, I was determined to get to my class, I didn't want to hear any crap from Prof. Hill today I thought as I ran across the lawn of the school.

"Now for a flight of stairs" I said to myself aloud just then a student looked at me like I was crazy. I just hunched my shoulders and ran up the stairs.

I finally reached to BIO-LAB 10 out of breath and I opened the door quietly and was greeted by the gawking professor know it all, Hill. "Ah Grace! I see that you remembered to join us this morning!" He said motioning for me to take a seat . "Sorry Professor." I said through gritted teeth as I sat in a chair besides my best friends Megan and Dan.

Meg smiled but Dan had a slight frown. "You didn't bring any notes with you?" And that's when it hit me. I felt lighter than air while running to school, it's because I left my bag at home. I sighed sadly "I forgot my notes, I was late for class."

"You know Hill is going to want to flunk you out of his class if you don't study hard enough." Dan said quietly.

"It's not that I haven't studied, I just left my work at home. " I said with a shrug.

After two hours seemed more like 10 class was finally over, Meg and I went to the cafeteria to eat lunch. "So when's the wedding date and can I be your bridesmaid pretty please?" I asked Meg. "Oh I don't know, we haven't talked about that in a while. Maybe things will be more certain when Dan graduates. And of course you're my first pick for a bridesmaid"She laughed and tossed her shoulder length blonde hair.

Meg ordered her food and I was next in line after her. When my time came to order I realized that everything was in my bag at home. I was uber hungry and felt embarrassed to ask to borrow any money from Meg even though I was highly capable of paying her back.

I guess my pride was a lot bigger than my stomach, I placed the tray back into the stack and dragged my feet along to the table.

I starred into the table imaging that food of my choice would appear. I was disrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Meg clearing her throat. "Grace, you didn't get anything to eat? Are you dieting again?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"No, I forgot my bag everything was in it. " I said resting my head on the table. Just then my stomach growled loudly. "You know, I hate chocolate pudding, you can have mine." Meg said and slid the cup of pudding over to me before I could object.

"Thank you so much Meg! are you sure?" I asked happily.

"As sure as can be. " She said taking a bite into a sandwich.

"Meg, there's something up with Hill. He looks at me strange." you said.

"Really? I never noticed anything, maybe if you didn't aim to piss him off, he wouldn't have the hots for you." Meg stated plainly.

Making the Chocolate pudding nearly come out of my nose in disgust. "What the heck are you talking about" I asked in between laughter.

"I'm just saying that if you notice that he's watches you, maybe he's developing some sort of weird professor student crush on you." Meg said as she wrinkled her nose.

"You are sick! you know that? Hill is old enough to be my great grandfather." I said almost losing my appetite.

"**Gracelyn Shay, please report to Dean Halsey's's office**" a voice said over the intercom.

I looked in shock, I didn't exactly understand what was going on, I wasn't violating the dress code. "It's alright Grace, It's probably nothing but if it is I'll talk to dad later on, don't worry." Meg said and patted me on the back.

These very stairs I ran up earlier could be leading me to becoming expelled from school. I walked up the stairs calmly and made my way over to Mr. Halsey's's office.

I turned the knob and saw a well dressed man with glasses in his mid twenties with raven black hair.

"Hello, Gracelyn I have an interesting job for you today." Mr. Halsey greeted.

The well dressed man slightly looked over to me but said nothing. "Gracelyn, Have a seat will you?" Mr. Halsey asked.

I nodded curtly and sat in a chair opposite the mysterious gentleman. Dean Halsey smiled and gestured to the mysterious man.

"We have a new student freshly transferred from University of Zurich in Switzerland his name is Herbert West. He's going to be in your class and I was hoping that you could give him a tour of the campus."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. West." I smiled.

"Please, call me Herbert." The man replied.

**MOMENTS LATER...**

After talking for a bit and getting acquainted you both decided that it would be a good time to start the tour. Herbert stood at 5'7 he was slim built. You didn't mind much at all compared to your small 5'3 frame. You found him to be very attractive, he had dark eyes that seemed to hold a mystery about them, you were becoming more and more intrigued by him. "So Herbert, what exactly did you study while in Switzerland?" You asked as you both walked the halls.

"Death" Herbert stated simply.

"Oh, well Mr. Halsey mentioned that you worked with the famous Dr. Gruber. That must have been extraordinary. " you said leading him to the morgue door.

"Yes, it was an interesting experience, Ms. Gracelyn" Herbert said flatly, obviously not wanting to go into detail.

"Just call me Grace, everyone does." you said waving your hand slightly.

"This is the morgue dun dun dun duuuun." you joked.

Herbert smiled as you both entered the room, boy he wasn't joking around when he said he studied "death" he walked over to one of the corpses and checked the DOD tag.

"You don't happen to have anything more recent than this?" he asked.

You were freaked out by the question but you coolly played it off. "We're supposed to be getting a shipment later on today" you said.

"Oh? what time exactly?" he asked. obviously very interested in where the conversation is heading.

"I was kidding! I have no idea when they'll get new corpses in and to be honest I find death terrifying." you said.

"What about re-animation after death, does that thought frighten you? he asked you while checking more of the tags.

"Well I suppose it depends on how they come back I guess, it's a still a scary thought." you said

Just then the morgue entrance door opened and you shrieked and grabbed on to Herbert's sleeve. In came Dan pushing a gurney into the room, seeing this you turned a scarlet red and let go of Herbert's sleeve.

Quickly apologizing for your behavior and walking over to Dan. "Hey Dan! this is the new student Mr. Halsey was talking about." you said gesturing towards Herbert.

Herbert left his world hearing his name mentioned and walked over to Dan. "It's nice to meet you Mr. West" Dan said as he went to shake the short man's hand.

"Your name's?" Herbert asked ignoring the hand shake.

"Oh. My name's Dan, Dan Cain" Dan replied drawing his hand back eyeing me suspiciously.

"Mhmm well it's nice to meet you, Dan. and thank you for the lovely tour Gracelyn, It's been invigorating. Herbert smirked and walk to the morgue entrance.

"But we haven't even finished the tour." I said trying my best not to sound like whining child.

Herbert turned around slowly on his heel. "Oh, I'm afraid I have to many things I need to catch up with. I'll have to take a rain check on the tour for now, Grace." Herbert said with an unreadable expression.

"Uh.. ok then." You said, silently hating Dan for interrupting.

After Herbert exited the room, you turned to Dan. "That guy is totally cracked!" Dan said.

"He's interesting and you totally interrupted what was happening in here." you said angrily.

"What was happening in here?" Dan asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I do have a job just in case you forgot." Dan said half heartily laughing at me.

"Yeah, Mr. Halsey wanted me to give Herbert a tour of the campus and you and your corpse totally ruined it." you said laughing.

"Herbert the Pervert huh? " Dan joked.

"Oh quit it! the guy is not a pervert or at least doesn't seem to be." you said as you walked towards the morgue entrance door.

"Or at least for my sake I hope he's not into necrophilia." you said as you exited the room.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "What a weirdo that Herbert guy is." he thought to himself as he stored the corpses in the freezer.

**Herbert's POV**

_Beautiful! Gracelyn she's breath taking_, NO! I must find out when the next corpses will arrive at the morgue. With this ReAgent I'll become more famous than that Professor Hill and his tired plagiarism.

Yes! first things first and then maybe I can continue my tour with the_ lovely_ Gracelyn.

She's beautiful and intelligent like no other woman I have ever met. I have never had an interest in relationships, but this girl intrigues me.

Now... I need to find a place to board near the collage.

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this story, not sure if I should continue. But reviews are welcome and recommended, please be kind lol! XOXO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dinner**

Over the next few days Herbert and I became friends he moved in with Dan and Meg, and even invited me over for dinner and I gladly accepted. I felt butterflies in my stomach whenever I hung around him. I should actually rephrase that, the butterflies felt more like crazed bumblebees and I couldn't shake this feeling.

After drying my hair I gave a light spritz of perfume and slipped into my favorite Little Black Dress and my black wedge heels. Praying that Herbert wouldn't think I looked like a hooker, even though I wanted to look both sexy and formal at the same time. I grabbed my bag and cell phone and stepped out of the door.

I couldn't wait to have dinner with my two best friends and Herbert...Beautiful attractive, Herbert. I thought, as I walked down the street.

**Herbert's POV**

I set two candles on the table hoping it wouldn't look like the date that it actually was, I didn't want her to feel like I was pressuring her into anything. If I could even get her to help me with my experiments. But she would have to keep them all a secret, is she good at keeping secrets, especially from her good friends? Herbert thought.

And that would be a more solid reason keep her near me without her getting suspicious What will she think when she finds out that it will be a quiet dinner for two? And Megan Halsey and Dan Cain are gone out for the night. I don't want to make her uncomfortable but I just need to be within close proximity of her. Maybe I should turn on a brighter light I thought lightly tapping my chin. My attention was brought back to reality when I heard the door bell ring, my dear Gracelyn had finally arrived for our dinner.

**Regular POV**

I rang the doorbell and heard a shuffling sound and suddenly the door opened to reveal Herbert looking more suave than ever, even though he wore the same style suit. He looked exceptionally handsome tonight at this moment.

"Hello, Herbert" I smiled. Trying my best not to blush.

"Gracelyn... please come in." Herbert said.

"You look... very beautiful tonight" He said as you stepped through the door.

Don't blush Gracelyn, you can think about this a hundred times when you get home but not right now. I thought.

"Thank you, Herbert. You look charming as always." I said smiling. Herbert smiled and we stood in the hall just staring at each other.

"Uh... So where's everyone? I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ah... I'm afraid Ms. Halsey and Mr. Cain went out for the night, I hope you won't mind having dinner with just me."Herbert asked as if he prepared for me to reject his offer.

"Of course I would love to have dinner with just you, Herbert!" I said playfully swatting his back.

He gave a relived smile and lead me into the kitchen and pulled the chair from the table for me to sit. "Such a gentleman" I thought smiling to myself.

The scene was quite romantic there were only two candles on the table and roasted duck which smelled heavenly. I didn't take Herbert for a cook, a really good looking cook, then those damn bumblebees started acting crazy in my stomach.

"I hope you like roasted duck, I probably should have asked you before I arranged the date." Herbert said as he sat in his seat.

"Date?"I said with a smile, I noticed Herbert's cheeks flush slightly and he became somewhat nervous.

"Well, Gracelyn there is something I would like to ask of you." Herbert stated.

"Alright." I said waiting for his reply.

"Do you swear not to tell Meg or Dan?" he asked.

"Uh ok... sure"I said really unsure of what he was about to ask me.

"Would you mind assisting me with my projects for...a project that I'm doing for Professor. Hills class?" Herbert asked.

"Sure I'd love to." I said.

That's what he wanted to ask me? Oh I thought he was going to declare his love even though we haven't known each-other there is definitely chemistry between us, I feel it. Or maybe it's the delicious Roasted duck sitting before me.

"I almost forgot, the drinks!" Herbert said as he stood from the table and quickly headed towards one of the cupboards. and brought back a bottle of Wine.

"You don't mind do you?" Herbert asked showing me the wine.

"No of course not. It's perfect. " I said almost passing out from nervousness.

Herbert just smiled as he opened the wine cork and walked over to the table pouring the crystal slightly frizzy liquid into our glasses.

After eating dinner I told him a few of my stale jokes which actually made him laugh, he could have been pretending to have been amused my them. I thought.

"Would you like more wine, Gracelyn? We could move to the living room it's more comfortable." Herbert asked.

In my heart I knew I probably shouldn't drink anymore, I wouldn't want to embarrass myself later on.

"Sure, I'd like that." I said happily.

We walked into the living room and sat on the love seat, damn butterflie-bumblebees returning to my gut. Trying to keep my breathing under control.

"So, Herbert what made you want to invite me over for dinner tonight?" I asked as I sat next to him.

He looked a bit taken back by my question. "Oh. you were so kind to me when I first arrived at Miskatonic University. It was the least I could do."Herbert said placing his hand over mine. Which caused my heart to race.

"You showed genuine kindness towards me, something that most people could care less for." Herbert said.

I avoiding looking him in the eye since we were already in such close space on the love seat. But I could feel his dark green eyes starring into my like the sun. Oh how I would love to just look into his eyes and kiss him senseless.

"Gracelyn, please look at me." Herbert said. I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

I looked at him and went to say something but was cut off by his lips, his full soft lips slowly planting light kisses on my lips.

He sat back with a shocked expression on. "I'm sorry Gracelyn, I didn't mean to be so forward." Herbert said.

Now I couldn't hide how bright red my face turned at this experience. "No, Herbert it's ok." I said.

No, no, no! That wasn't ok, that was amazing! I thought.

"Gracelyn... I really like you." Herbert said starring at me.

Herbert sat close again. I didn't know what to do or say so I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I really like you to Herbert thank you for kissing me." I said slightly muffled by chest.

I felt Herbert wrap his hands around my waist and kiss my hair, I wanted this moment to last forever.

I let him go and he gently caressed my chin with his thumb and then he kissed me again put this time it was more passionate than before. He trailed kisses down my neck. I moaned quietly and he crashed his lips into mine causing me to moan again. I tried match his intensity but I wasn't an expert kisser. Herbert nuzzled my neck. "Herbert" I breathed.

I ran my hands through his black hair placing light kisses on his face, I softly sucked the shell of his ear causing him to let out a moan. God Herbert's moan was sexy!

It drove me wild and I wanted to do something else to make him moan again, and again and again. Unfortunately I was side tracked by him viciously attacking my neck again, this time I knew there'd marks after this event.

"Ah! Herbert!" I arched my back into him with lust in my eyes, this happened way to fast but damnit! I wanted him so badly it hurt. I felt electric sensations all over my body from his kisses.

I couldn't believe that us, two collage students were making out like high school students. But that didn't matter right now. Herbert softly sucked on my bottom lip and then began trailing kisses down my neck and to my clothed breast causing me to slightly arch my back.

"Herbert please...stop"I begged him through a voice high on lust, which sounded more like a moan.

He ignored my request and instead pushed me flat onto the Love Seat holding my arms captive above my head. I tried to struggle to get my hands free but it was no use. Herbert West wasn't a very large man but he wasn't weak either. I was so turned on by this situation I hadn't even noticed that he'd let me go.

He let me sit up since we were both out of breath, trying to regain all of my sanity I readjusted my dress and hair. "Wow...uh.. you're an amazing kisser!" I said looking at Herbert's lust filled expression.

Herbert grabbed my waist and slowly kissed me on the lips and let me go, I instantly missed his warm embrace. He took my hands and kissed them. This man, this night couldn't be real. This had to be a cruel dream, good things like this don't happen to me. Not me. I thought. But it wasn't a dream.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a loudly giggle slightly tipsy Meg and Dan. Totally ruining another perfect moment. "Hey Gracely- uh are we interrupting anything." Dan said as he and Meg looked like they saw a ghost.

I quickly let go of Herbert's and stood up. "Uh no.. I was just leaving actually. It's nice to see you guys." "Thank you again for the lovely evening Mr. West." I said and quickly stepping out on the porch.

I could hear Dan asking Herbert did he and Meg interrupt anything. I couldn't exactly make out what Herbert said but by the tone he must have been pretty crossed with Dan.

I walked down the sidewalk feeling like I was forgetting something but I supposed that I didn't and kept walking. This was the most amazing day ever! But the ending of the amazing day wasn't so... I didn't to get properly say goodbye to Herbert, it was way to formal. I thought, if only I could embrace him, kiss him, touch him. I could die a happy woman! I thought.

"Gracelyn wait! Gracelyn!" I heard a voice shout in the distance.

I turned around to see Herbert carrying my bag. My Grandmother use to say that I'd lose my head if it weren't attached. I smiled and waved to him.

"Herbert, thank you! My bag! I can't believe I forgot my bag." I said as I lightly hugged him.

"It's my pleasure, Gracelyn. I'm sorry for Mr. Cain and Miss Halsey's intrusion. They could have at least bothered ringing the bell."Herbert said with a laugh.

I blushed, his smile was absolutely sexy and the way he starred into my eyes. Herbert towered over me never breaking eye contact. He leaned down ad kissed me and then pulled away. "Gracelyn it's late, would you like for me to drive you home?" Herbert asked.

"No it's alright, I don't live far. Thank you for everything, Goodnight, Herbert." I said walking away.

"Goodnight Gracelyn." Herbert said with a smile in his voice.

I locked my apartment door and flopped on the bed. Oh how I would have loved to bring him to my place, there would be no interruptions ever! I thought.

But tomorrow brings a new day with new challenges, I have to study or else Professor Hill will flunk my ass. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

**AUTHORS note: Hey readers! That's the end of chapter 2.**

** I hope I didn't make our beloved West go out of character to much. Hopefully the next chapters will be more West - esque! R&R XOXOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A note from the author:** I'd like to say thank you for the kind reviews and for favoriting my story, that means a lot to me! 3 It's hard to make Herbert stay in character. But I guess it doesn't really matter because this is what fiction is all about. *grins* I'm watching many of Jeffrey Combs' other films and combining the characteristics to create the ultimate Herbert West, even though he's perfect already as our favorite sociopath hehehe.

**The Love of West**

I couldn't wait to see Herbert and on the bright side. I finished all of my neurology assignments. Professor Hill would have to let me get the scholarship I thought to myself.

I made it to class before time, all of the other students hadn't even arrived yet. "Ah, Good Morning Gracelyn! I presume you finished all of your homework like a good girl." he said washing in his hands at the sink. "Yeah I finished all of my work last night. "I said rolling my eyes.

Professor Hill turned around placing the now clean tools beside the metal petri dish. Looking over at me.

"We should discuss the scholarship, you are obviously a very smart girl. With a Promising future." Hill said, emphasizing on the word Promising. I hated how he said it.

"How about we discuss this over dinner? I have alot of advice to share with a promising young graduate such as your self." Hill said, with a malicious grin.

I got the sudden urge to puke all of my breakfast up. "Wha-? why don't you just tell me more about the scholarship program here." I said.

"Miss Shay, discussing your future is of great importance and shouldn't be taken lightly. I feel that discussing this matter over dinner will help us both get a equated with one another in a more comfortable setting." Hill said.

He walked over to me ad starred directly into my eyes. "Gracelyn, I would like for you to call me Carl for now on. And I want you to confide in me whatever problems you are having."

Just then a loud noise of students entering the neurology class snapped me out of whatever was happening.

I felt sick and readjusted my book bag strap on my shoulder and sat in a seat farthest away from Professor Hill. I hated how no one could witness or took seriously the way Hill, treated me. Right now getting a restraining order was the closest thing on my mind , but I needed the scholarship. But the thought of this would have to rest for now because class had officially begun.

Professor Hill brought out a corpse out of the freezer. and began setting the tools besides it.

Welcome to Neurology 101. I'm absolutely certain that when you leave this class you will be very well informed on how the brain works. He said as he adjusted the operating table and picking up a scalpel. You make an incision at the base of the skull he said. Cutting into the fascia of the skull. And then grasping firmly with both hands, you pull the skin forward over the head. , it's very much like pealing a large orange. Hill stated causally while everyone laughed.

Once the skull is plainly visible you take the bone saw and you cut around the perimeter Hill said cutting into the skull with the saw. I was feeling more and more dizzy as the class went on. Until I spotted the back of Herbert sitting in front of me, his soft black hair. My heart leaped out of it's position.

Taken out of my thoughts by Professor Hill. "And there you have it ladies and gentleman. The Human Brain."

I quickly covered my mouth trying not to make any noises I quickly regain composure and finished writing notes, as Prof Hill continued speaking.

Looking up at Herbert's hair, I just wanted to rub my hands through his hair again. Losing track of all that Hill had been saying. "The brain can only survive for 6-12 minutes. until death.

I was writing my notes without even looking at the paper, it must have looked crazy but I could still understand it all. "Brain death brings about a reversible conclusion." Hill said to the class.

That's when Herbert angrily snapped his pencil as Professor Hill continued to speaking about the matter of the brain.

Professor Hill looked at Herbert very disapprovingly.

"We all want to retain or personalities and idealistic afterlife, we all pray for some miracle some drug. Potion, pill." He said and placed the brain in the petri dish.

"Perhaps though, it takes something else, perhaps it takes desire. A obsessive desire. Perhaps it takes -"interrupted as Herbert snapped his pencil again. "Mr. West, I suggest you get your self a pen!" He angrily stated.

Making me giggle quietly, Herbert was a unique, he didn't want to follow in Hill's shadow like a scared puppy. And he obviously had a dislike for Hill. I just loved that.

He could teach this class something useful other than Professor Hill. I thought to my self with a smile.

"We will discuss the location of the will in the brain structure at another time." Hill stated trying to remain calm.

"Class dismissed."

Herbert angrily stood and walked over to Professor Hill as he put the tools away.

"How can you just teach such dribble, these people are here to learn and you're closing their minds before they even have a chance." Herbert yelled at Professor Hill.

"What are you here for Mr. West?" Hill said walking past a very angry Herbert West.

"You know you should have stolen more of Dr. Grubers Ideas! Then at least you'd have ideas!" Herbert yelled at Professor Hill.

" ! It's going to be a pleasure to fail you." Professor Hill stated and walked out of the room.

I walked over to Herbert lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Forget it Herbert, Hill's an asshole. " I said causing Herbert to turn around.

"Gracelyn, I'm sorry that you had to see that, I acted very un-rational. But you must understand I worked with Dr. Gruber for many years. And this man, Professor Carl Hill has stolen all of Dr. Grubers ideas and theory's. Word word. I can't sit by and let him destroy a legacy." Herbert said looking wounded.

"Professor Hill invited me to dinner tonight, he said he wanted to discuss my future and the scholarship program." I said to Herbert.

"Your not actually thinking about going, are you?" Herbert asked as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"No of course not, the man makes me sick. I think he's some sort of Pervert." I said.

"Well, I'm sure you will find some wort of way to weasel of that situation." Herbert flatly stated.

"That's an easy one, just tell him that you're under the weather and that you don't feel up to having dinner with him." He said in a _as_ _matter-of-fact tone_.

I smiled and playfully punched him. "See, you do care after all." I said, playfully punching him again. "What do you mean? Of course I care for you, Gracelyn." Herbert said as he took my hands and held them. "In fact."he said as he wrapped my arms around him.

"Why don't don't you come over tonight and help me with one of my projects."Herbert asked holding me closely and nuzzling my neck, making me laugh. "Herbert stop it! There's people starring at us." I told him.

Herbert quickly let me go and adjusted the collar oh his lab coat. "Yes, you are right. Public displays of affection are not one of my things." he said nervously under his breath.

There were people starring at us like our relationship was their business. But If they wanted to stare I'll give them a reason to watch.

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed Herbert on the lips. Eliciting a surprised sigh from him but he continued to kiss me back, I deepen the kiss and pulled away. Instantly missing the heat that his lips brought to mine.

"I'll see you at later a 7, Herbert." I told him as I blushed and quickly walked out of the room before he got to respond.

I ran down the stairs grinning to myself, I wonder what Herbert wanted me to help him with. I thought to myself.

I got home in a jiffy and slung my bag on the couch and picked up the phone to tell Professor Hill, that I wouldn't be attending his dinner. I got an answering machine but I just left a message, It's his fault if he doesn't get it.

Then I dialed Meg. After a few minutes of ringing someone finally answered the phone.

**Phone conversation POV**

"Hello?" Meg replied

"Hey Meg! it's Gracelyn." I said

"I missed you and Dan at school today, where were you guys?" I asked

"Dan got kicked out, my dad said that he's not allowed near the school anymore. I'm trying my best to reason with him. But's no use! He's always like Dan so much."Meg said

"Dad's even taking Dan's school loan everything, I can't believe he's doing this to him." Meg said

"I think Professor Hill was the last person to talk to daddy, but I never understood why' he would harbor a hatred for Dan?" Meg said, sounding like she'd cry at any moment.

"The nerve of the guy, there must be something we can do, I can't see all of Dan's hard work get crushed like this." I said.

" Today, Herbert totally embarrassed Hill in front of the entire class it was great." I said laughing.

"I don't like Herbert, he's creepy and I think he's done something to Rufus, neither Dan or I have seen him in days. And Herbert always keeps his door locked and the door to the cellar." Meg sounded like she wanted to cry.

I never heard her so upset but I don't believe that Herbert would harm an innocent creature, maybe if I could casually mention it to him.

"Meg, is Herbert there right now? I'd like to speak to him." I asked

"Trust me if he were I wouldn't be here, the guy is scary Gracelyn, even Dan's think's he's a little cracked. But if he's done something to Rufus, I'll.." (I interrupted Megan's sentence) "I'm sure Rufus is fine. Maybe he ran out of the house while someone was coming in or going, the possibilities are endless Meg. I honestly doubt that Herbert had anything to do with it." I said calmly.

"Yeah sure, of course you think that, I can tell already you're in love with Herbert West. You don't even know what kind of man he is, you have only known him for a few days!" Meg said bitterly

"You are, you're actually involved with West aren't you?" Megan asked

"We just started seeing each-other I don't see what the problem is. After all I have never meddled in your relationships, have I?" I said coldly.

I could believe I was having this discussion with my best friend, I never said a thing about guys she's dated. What are friends for. I thought.

"Please Gracelyn, Herbert's a dangerous man. I don't have any proof but I know it in my heart that there's something wrong with him. He's probably just using you." Meg said.

"Wow! using me huh? That's really nice... I would have never expected to hear this from you. You are a real control freak you know that?!" I said angrily and hung up the phone.

I slammed the phone on the table and sobbed onto the arm of the couch. I couldn't believe the cruel words Megan had just spoke to me. Hours later the phone rang but I didn't answer. Not wanting to talk to Meg or hear a apologies. I unplugged the phone and prepared to take a shower.

The only thing on my mind right now was getting to talk to Herbert, kiss Herbert, smelling his delicious cologne, and feeling the warmth of his body being close to mine.

**Authors note**: Thanks again for reading my story! This means a lot to me, you guys make me feel like a great writer. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. XOXOXO! :D


End file.
